Lemuras
Sage Lemuras is a character in The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion. He serves as the Guardian of Nephtys. He lives in the Lookout Cottage. Character and Appearance Lemuras is an elderly man who is 84 years old. He has no hair on the top of his head, but has white hair along the sides. He wears a green shirt topped with an orange vest and blue pants. He holds a walking staff with his left hand. Lemuras is a wise elderly man who has a great sense of humor. Although he doesn't have a magical ability to see into the future, he is able to predict what will happen through experience. He spends some of his time teaching Avin and Mile several things about the world and helping them improve their magical abilities. Avin describes Lemuras as someone who is fun to be around. Even at his deathbed, he manages to maintain a jovial attitude. Story Childhood When Avin arrived with Gawaine, Lemuras accepts Avin into his home and allows him to spend the rest of his childhood at Lookout Cottage. Avin has a nightmare three days after his arrival. Lemuras attempts to wake him up several times and finally succeeds when he raises his voice high enough. After their meal, Lemuras asks Avin to head to Ourt Village and deliver a note to Elder Roan. He also suggests that he stays there and introduce himself to everyone living in the village. During that time, Lemuras thinks about the current situation and how much Avin has suffered at such a young age. He believes that Avin should have a friend that will help him through tough times. However, Avin tells Lemuras that he won't be able to get along with Mile. During the Harvest Festival, Lemuras tells a white lie to Mile and says that Avin thinks that they could be great friends. The white lie proves to be the wise and effective choice with Avin and Mile becoming an inseperable duo. Chapter 1 - Man of the Kingdom After several years, Lemuras suffers from old age and is lying down on his bed with zero strength. He calls to Avin to talk about what happened during the Cathedral invasion. He knew that Avin was always thinking about Eimelle, but he didn't want to talk about what had happened because he didn't want Avin to get involved in such danger. However, now that Avin is 17, he decides to help Avin start his journey across El Phildin in order to locate Eimelle. He asks Avin to take the Sacred Treasure Kabessa to Sage Dinerken and ask for his assistance. Before he passes away, Lemuras thanks Avin for being a great student and is proud of Avin. Chapter 2 - Seeking Traces At Truth Island, Avin had a vision which revealed the general location of the missing Sacred Treasures. During the vision, there was a brief glimpse of Lemuras walking towards the scarecrow and putting something within it. Chapter 3 - Bond Location When the sacred treasures reacted with the Divine Object at the Ice Palace, Avin was sent into Hades through a dream. Lemuras appeared before Avin as a dead spirit. He explained their current location and how they are able to communicate thanks to Durga. He tells Avin to stay strong throughout his trials. Lemuras fades out before Avin could say anything. When Avin, Rutice, Muse, and Martie traveled to Lookout Cottage, they searched for clues on how to gain access to the Nephtys Shrine. When Avin approaches the area near the scarecrow, he remembers that Lemuras had put something inside it. Lemuras left a letter predicting that Avin would need to access the shrine sometime after his death. Enclosed within the letter is an amulet that grants access to the Nephtys Shrine. Chapter 4 - A Tear of Vermillion When Avin jumps into the Gate of Hades, Avin descends toward the deeper level of Hades until he meets with Lemuras once again. The sage is surprised to see Avin to the point where he jokes about giving up on Avin for his extreme heroic actions. Avin asks him for the whereabouts of Mile. Lemuras states that this is Avin's final test and he must find Mile on his own. He advices Avin to remember the one thing that keeps the bond between him and Mile strong, and Avin is able to figure out that the item that keeps their bond strong is the Guardian Bell. Lemuras says his final farewell to Avin and says that this is the last time they will see each other again. Allusions/Trivia *He served as the Guardian of Nephtys for more than 50 years. *He taught Avin how to use Black Magic. Category:Male Characters Category:Gagharv Trilogy Characters Category:A Tear of Vermillion Characters Category:Support Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Spellcasters Category:Deceased Characters